


Ideas for a story

by Frenchie_me



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchie_me/pseuds/Frenchie_me
Summary: Okay so here are some random ideas that could be used in future stories :)





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so here it is 

The Griffin family bought a big farm  
This farm was sold with it's worker, lexa, for she helped around the farm  
Lexa comes from a big family and she works hard to provide enough money for said family  
Lexa and clarke fall in love but their love can be seen as forbidden because lexa is poor and she is a farm worker and clarke is insanely rich...  
(It can be a g!p lexa )


	2. Chapter 2

Just imagine Lexa having a twin sister (why not named Alex)  
And both of them would prank Clarke or everybody really   
Like one would be a all cute and the other arrogant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If interested contact me on tumblr : frenchiemeao3

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you are interested in writing it. You can contact me on my Tumblr : frenchiemeao3 for further details


End file.
